Trzeba strzelać im w głowę
Trezeba strzelać im w głowę - zadanie poboczne w grze Fallout 3. Opis zadania Allistair Tenpenny wynajął pięciu najemników do zdobycia rzadkiej broni znajdującej się w Forcie Constantine. Należeli do nich ghul Pan Crowley oraz Tara Fields, Dave, Dukov oraz Jeff Strayer. Aby mieć większy udział z zysku, Dukov zamknął Crowley'a w pokoju pełnym dzikich ghuli. Wierząc, że ten nie żyje, każdy poszedł w swoją stronę, natomiast Tara poniosła śmierć podczas misji. Nie wiedzieli jednak, że ich towarzysz przeżył i udał się do Podziemi aby planować zemstę. Opis przejścia Rozpoczęcie zadania Aby rozpocząć zadanie należy porozmawiać z Panem Crowley'em w Podziemiu. Zleca on zabójstwo czterech osób, Allistaira Tenpenny'ego, Dukov'a, Dave'a oraz Ted'a Strayer, które jak twierdzi wyjątkowo nienawidzą ghuli i che aby każdy z nich został zabity poprzez strzał w głowę. W tym celu daje graczowi karabin snajperski oraz amunicję do niego. Za strzał w głowę z niego oferuje 100 kapsli za jedną osobę. Twierdzi, że dla Tenpenny'ego można zrobić wyjątek. W zamian chce dowodu, którym są klucze, które posiada każdy z nich. Crowley płaci 25 kapsli za każdą inną metodę zabójstwa niż strzał w głowę, ale można go oszukać przy pomocy odpowiednio wysokiej retoryki. Powyższa metoda nie odnosi się do Tenpenny'ego, ponieważ wieść o jego śmierci szybko rozchodzi się po pustkowiach. Zabicie wszystkich poza Tenpennym daje negatywną karmę, natomiast zabicie Allistara daje pozytywną karmę. Prawdziwy motyw Crowley'a Dzięki rozmowie z kilkoma postaciami, potencjalnymi ofiarami lub wyduszeniem z Crowley'a jego prawdziwych motywów dowiadujemy się, że w rzeczywistości te osoby nie mają nic do ghuli tylko w przeszłości ghul został oszukany. teraz w zamiast zemsty chce zdobyć klucze, dzięki którym chce zdobyć pancerz wspomagany z Fortu Constantine. Wykonanie zadania Mamy kilka możliwości na wykonanie zadania: *zabójstwo strzałem w głowę, według życzenia Crowley'a oraz przyniesienie mu kluczy. *zabójstwo innym sposobem oraz przyniesienie kluczy Crowley'owi. *kradzież kluczy. *zastraszenie ofiar (w ten sposób same oddadzą klucze) i nie zabijanie ich. Za wykonanie zadania, którymś z tych sposobów otrzymamy od 300 do 700 kapsli. Oczywiście, jeśli pozostawimy potencjalne ofiary przy życiu Crowley nie będzie zadowolony, ale zapłaci za trud. Na drugi dzień po dostarczeniu mu kluczy pojawia się w tym samym miejscu lecz ma na sobie pancerz T-51b. Istnieje też inna możliwość oszukania Crowley'a i zachowanie pancerza dla siebie. Jest to najmocniejszy pancerz występujący w Fallout 3. Zabijając lub nie wyznaczone osoby, udajemy się z ich kluczami do Fortu Constantine i zmierzamy do pokoju ze schowanym pancerzem. Kiedy go zabieramy zadanie zostaje anulowane a Crowley negatywnie reaguje na naszą obecność. Opis przejścia Rozpoczęcie Porozmawiaj z panem Crowleyem w Dziewiątym Kręgu lub w Mieszkaniu Carol w Zaświatach, ale nie obrażaj go, kiedy pierwszy raz z nim porozmawiasz. Daje ci zadanie znalezienia i zabicia Dave'a (w Republice Dave'a), Teda Strayera (w Rivet City), Dukova (w Domie Dukova) i Allistaira Tenpennego (w Tenpenny Tower). Mówi, że są ghoul-hipokrytami i chce, aby każdy z nich został zabity strzałem w głowę (jak zombie są zabijane w fikcji). Crowley oferuje 100 kapsli za zabójstwo przez strzał w głowę z karabinu snajperskiego. Chce dowodu zabicia: "coś osobistego ... jak klucz lub pierścionek". * Crowley zapłaci tylko 25 kapsli za każdą metodę zabijania inną niż strzał w głowę, ale możesz kłamać o akcie i uzyskać pełną cenę. Nie dotyczy to Tenpennego; musi zostać postrzelony w głowę, aby uzyskać pełną nagrodę, ponieważ wiadomość o jego śmierci rozprzestrzenia się dość szybko. * Zabicie kogokolwiek daje ci negatywną karmę, chociaż zabicie Tenpenny daje ci pozytywną karmę. Prawdziwy motyw Crowleya Przekupywanie lub wymienianie informacji z dowolnymi nazwanymi postaciami (z wyjątkiem Charona) w Podziemiu - Ahzrukhal, Carol, Doktor Barrows, Winthrop, Patchwork, Tulip lub Quinn - wzbudzi wątpliwości dotyczące celów. Podczas przesłuchania Crowley przyzna, że naprawdę chce mieć tylko specjalne klucze z każdego z celów. Nadal chce, aby Tenpenny został zabity strzałem w głowę. Zamiast 100 kapsli za strzał w głowę, "osłodzi ofertę", oferując 100 kapsli z góry plus dodatkowe 100 kapsli za każdy klucz. Celem Pana Crowleya jest Pancerz wspomagany T-51b, która wciąż jest przechowywany w Fort Constantine. Możesz dowiedzieć się o Fort Constantine i pancerzu wspomaganym od Crowleya (za pomocą retoryki). Oprócz dodatkowej nagrody, warunki zadania nie zmieniają się przez posiadanie tych informacji. Zdobywanie kluczy Wyznaczone przez Crowley'a osoby możesz przekonywać do dobrowolnego przekazywania kluczy, obdarowywać je łapówkami, bądź też dążyć do siłowego rozwiązania sprawy. Warto też dodać, iż klucze te są potrzebne do uzyskania dostępu do Fortu Constantine . Jeśli zaś chodzi o Tenpenny'ego , tu w grę wchodzi jedynie egzekucja. Nie powinno Cię jednak zdziwić to, że Allistair zaproponuje Ci lepszą ofertę. Za 200 kapsli (lub więcej - retoryka) zażąda mianowicie dokonania na Crowley'u egzekucji. Zadanie zakończy się w momencie śmierci Crowley'a lub po zlikwidowaniu Tenpenny'ego i dostarczeniu kluczy od trzech pozostałych osób. Warto dodać, że Crowley'owi możesz zawsze skłamać, że poszukiwane przez niego osoby zostały zamordowane, nawet jeśli wziąłeś jedynie od nich klucze. Wymagana jest jednak bardzo rozwinięta retoryka. Zdobycie pancerza wspomaganego T-51b Dostarcz klucze do Crowleya Zabij Allistaira Tenpenny i daj panu Crowleyowi wszystkie trzy klucze, aby odebrać nagrodę. Następnie udaje się do Fortu Constantine, aby odzyskać zbroję. Po kilku dniach wróci do Podziemi (pod warunkiem, że nie zostanie zabity na Pustkowiach). W tym momencie możesz go zabić, co uczyni ghule w Podziemu wrogo nastawione do gracza lub użyć kradzieży kieszonkowej w celu zdobycia zbroi (będzie ją nosił). * Kradzież będzie trudna, ponieważ pancerz ma DR 50, jeden z najwyższych w grze. * Crowley może utknąć w przechowalni, nawet jeśli ma wszystkie klucze. Aby otworzyć drzwi, potrzebujesz 100 umiejętności otwierania zamków. * Użycie mezmetronu (jeśli się powiedzie) zmieni go w wrogiego, ale wszyscy inni go okrążą i zabiją. W ten sposób możesz złupić zbroję z jego ciała, nie denerwując mieszkańców podziemi. Odzyskaj zbroję samemu Udaj się do Fort Constantine po uzyskaniu kluczy. Fort Constantine znajduje się w pobliżu północnego krańca mapy/ Przedostań się do niewielkiej chatki i zejdź na dół. W piwnicy znajdziesz martwego pustelnika przy otwartym sejfie. Drzwi przy sejfie wymagają klucza Strayera. Możesz również chwycić "Figurkę - Broń Ciężka" z sejfu, gdy tam będziesz. Zejdź po schodach w kierunku magazynu bomb; uzyskasz dostęp tutaj za pomocą klucza Dukova. Wewnątrz obiektu do przechowywania bomb znajdziesz ciało Tary przed zamkniętymi drzwiami. Otwórz drzwi kluczem Dave'a, przejdź przez kolejne drzwi, wyłącz pole stazy i weź cały pancerz. Jeśli wybierzesz to rozwiązanie, Pan Crowleya nadal będzie można znaleźć w Mieszkaniu Carol w Podziemiu. Nie staje się wrogi, ale nie chce już wchodzić w interakcje z graczem, powtarza tylko: "Ukradłeś to, co było słusznie moje ..." Dostarcz klucze do Crowleya i odzyskaj zbroję Zabij Allistaira Tenpenny'ego i daj Crowleyowi wszystkie trzy klucze, aby odebrać nagrodę, a następnie podążaj za Crowleyem podczas długiej podróży do Fort Constantine. Będzie wymagał dużej ochrony przed wrogami na Pustkowiach, inaczej umrze po drodze. Crowley stanie się wrogi po dotarciu do Fort Constantine, w którym to momencie możesz go zabić, by odzyskać klucze. Jeśli nie chcesz podążać za Crowleyem, możesz dać mu klucze i odebrać je, a następnie udać się do Fortu Constantine. Najpierw otwórz wszystkie drzwi za pomocą kluczy, ale nie chwytaj za zbroję, potem daj Crowleyowi klucze, aby uzyskać nagrodę, a następnie szybko wróć do tyłu i złap zbroję. Dodatkowo możesz po prostu pójść za nim do holu i tam go zabić (nie stracisz żadnej karmy). Ciekawostki * Biorąc pancerz wspomagany T-51b Crowley mówi: "Ukradłeś to, co było słusznie moje ..." * Po zabiciu pobliskich żołnierzy Enklawy, szpon śmierci będzie podążał za graczem. Po wejściu do domu Dukova Dukov zabije szpona śmierci. * Wchodząc do domu Dukova, wrogowie w pobliżu mogą wejść do środka. * Jeśli Crowley dostanie klucze, powie, że w końcu ma wszystkie cztery klucze "łącznie z jego", ale tylko trzy są potrzebne, aby uzyskać zbroję. * Nie oddanie Crowleyowi kluczy czyni go wrogim, tak samo jak całe Podziemie. * Jeśli wykonasz zadanie bez użycia przemocy, kłamanie w celu uzyskania pełnej nagrody spowoduje, że Three Dog poinformuje, że cele Crowleya zostały zamordowane w jego przekazach radiowych Galaxy News. de:Schieß auf den Kopf en:You Gotta Shoot 'Em in the Head es:Dispárales en la cabeza it:Devi mirare alla testa! ru:Контрольный выстрел uk:Контрольний постріл Kategoria:Zadania (Fallout 3) Kategoria:Zadania (Podziemie)